Douloureux regrets
by Win Lockwood
Summary: "Et puis le panorama l'avait saisi alors il avait stoppé sa course effrénée et était sorti respirer. Il s'était assis contre des rochers et avait juste regardé le soleil disparaitre à l'horizon, avec le bruit de l'océan en arrière-plan, espérant sans trop y croire que ses regrets pourraient s'en aller de la même manière."


C'est ma première histoire sur Hawaii 5-0, et sur une série télévisée en général. Je m'excuse pour les fautes que vous pourrez éventuellement trouver. Cet OS se déroule quelques temps après que Rachel ait laissé Danny, au début de la saison 2. Rien ne m'appartient.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Il faisait déjà nuit quand Danny Williams rejoignit finalement l'appartement dans lequel il vivait. Seul.

Et ce depuis déjà quelques années. Il pensait pourtant qu'avec le temps tout serait plus facile, qu'il apaiserait la douleur sourde qui sévissait dans son cœur. Il semblerait qu'il s'était trompé. Encore.

Cela semblait devenir une habitude, pensa-t-il avec rancœur. Ses amis l'avaient pourtant mis en garde, mais lui n'avait pas écouté. Il parait que l'amour rend aveugle. Il en était la preuve. Trop têtu pour son bien, avait un jour dit sa mère. Elle avait raison. Malheureusement.

Ou peut-être tout simplement trop naïf ? Il l'avait aimée, Rachel, ils avaient été heureux ensembles. Ou tout du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Elle souffrait, disait-elle. Ce n'est pas évident d'être l'épouse d'un flic Danny, répétait-elle souvent. Être un flic exigeait des sacrifices. Ils les avaient fait, parce qu'il croyait en son job. Elle n'avait pas compris. Alors elle était partie avec leur fille, le laissant. Mais lui n'avait pas pu se résoudre à dire au revoir à sa fille, à son bonheur. Alors ils les avaient rejointes quand elles étaient venues habiter dans cette île maudite. Il avait supporté sans jamais se plaindre de n'avoir le droit de voir sa fille, sa chair et son sang, que quelques heures par semaines. Il ne disait rien quand il croisait celui qui était désormais le beau-père de sa fille, et le mari de la femme qu'il aimait. Après tout ce n'était pas de la faute à Stan si elle avait laissé Danny sur le côté. Tout du moins il essayait de s'en convaincre. Parce que sinon il aurait probablement fait un acte regrettable depuis longtemps. Alors il tentait de se persuader lui-même. C'était de sa faute à lui. Il était un flic, elle n'avait pas supporté. Fin de l'histoire.

Si seulement c'était aussi simple que cela. Mais non. Il avait fallu qu'ils renouent le contact. Qu'elle ravive la flamme qu'il pensait pourtant avoir enfoui au plus profond de son être. Et l'étincelle était devenue brasier. Et aujourd'hui il s'en mordait les doigts. Une fois de plus. Il pensait pourtant qu'ils auraient pu recommencer. Redevenir la famille qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû cesser d'être. Mais elle n'avait pas voulue. Alors elle l'avait laissé. Encore.

Elle avait une nouvelle fois brisé son cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas passer son temps à l'attendre toute sa vie. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à attendre tous les jours un coup de final m'annonçant que tu es mort Danny, avait-elle dit. Elle avait fait miroiter devant ses yeux une once d'espoir, et elle l'avait reprise. Elle était partie comme elle était venue. Et Danny était resté là où il l'était et comme il l'était, sur le côté et seul. Avec une douleur dans la poitrine qui ne cessait pas. Il avait mal mais ne le disait pas. Tant pis pensait-il, il n'aurait pas dû être aussi naïf. Elle avait joué et lui n'avait pas voulu le croire. Alors il avait perdu. Encore.

Il revenait à la case départ. Encore une fois il ne lui restait que sa fille et son boulot. Grace et le flingue. La joie et le devoir. Son rayon de soleil, et ce qui le privait de passer des week ends entiers avec elle. Ce qui lui avait pris sa famille. Et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à arrêter. T'es né pour être flic Danny, déjà à 7 ans tu me passais les menottes quand je provoquais des accidents avec mes voitures miniatures, avait dit son petit frère, Matt. Lui aussi avait raison.

Et aujourd'hui Danny restait seul sur une île sur laquelle il ne parvenait pas à s'intégrer, avec une fille qu'il ne voyait que quelques heures par semaines, avec un boulot qui avait ruiné sa vie, avec des collègues qu'il appréciait bien que légèrement kamikazes, avec ses parents, son frère et ses sœurs à des milliers de kilomètres. Il restait seul avec sa douleur, sa rancœur, ses regrets et ses nombreux « et si j'avais fait ça au lieu de faire ceci… ? ». Seul avec ses souvenirs et personne avec qui les partager.

Alors Danny franchit la porte de son trop silencieux appartement, alluma la lumière qui l'éblouit momentanément, posa son arme et son badge sur un meuble et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il prit la télécommande et zappa les chaines jusqu'à tomber sur un match de baseball entre deux obscures équipes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ça aussi c'était quelque chose qui lui manquait de sa vie « d'avant », quand il vivait encore dans le New Jersey. Les matchs de baseball au stade. Le football aussi. Et les gratte ciels. Les odeurs de la ville. Les coups de klaxons dans les rues à n'en plus finir, peu importe l'heure. Les sirènes incessantes des voitures des services de l'ordre. La foule qui se presse dans le métro. Les hommes en costumes et les femmes en tailleurs, tous les mêmes pour aller passer une autre journée enfermés dans les bureaux. Le bruit de la pluie sur les toitures. Le rugissement des moteurs à toute heure. Les va et vient sans fin des bus. Ses anciens collègues du district de Newark. Les déjeuners sur le pouce avec ceux de son équipe. James et son pessimisme. Mike qui n'arrivait jamais à l'heure au boulot. Leticia qui apportait toujours un petit quelque chose pour ses camarades. Franck qui oubliait constamment de rédiger les rapports. Greg qui taquinait tout le temps les deux seules femmes de leur équipe, Leticia et Grace. Grace qui lui avait toujours fait confiance, sans poser de questions. Ils s'entendaient à merveille. Partenaires et amis, ils pouvaient tous deux compter l'un sur l'autre. Mais ça aussi ça avait pris fin. Trois mecs impliqués dans un trafic de drogue, un chien qui obéissait aux ordres, un abruti qui donnait des poings et un connard qui avait pressé la détente. Et puis elle était partie. Inconsciente des cris de Danny, du ricanement du salaud qui avait pris sa vie. Et tout avait volé en éclat, encore une fois. Et il était seul.

Alors quand les souvenirs devenaient trop forts pour lui, comme ce soir, il prenait sa voiture. C'est ce qu'il avait fait en sortant du bureau, quand tout avait menacé de le submerger. Il avait dit au revoir à Steve, Kono et Chin, avait pris les clefs de sa Camaro argentée et avait roulé. Combien de temps il ne saurait le dire. Il n'avait pas fait attention, n'avait pas eu de but. Il s'était retrouvé sur une route serpentant le long des falaises. Et puis le panorama l'avait saisi alors il avait stoppé sa course effrénée et était sorti respirer. Il s'était assis contre des rochers et avait juste regardé le soleil disparaitre à l'horizon, avec le bruit de l'océan en arrière-plan, espérant sans trop y croire que ses regrets pourraient s'en aller de la même manière. Quand il s'était calmé il avait repris le volant, et s'était dirigé vers son appartement.

Maintenant il se trouvait juste assis dans son canapé, regardant vaguement le match de baseball se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour foirer autant de choses dans sa vie. Tout d'abord avec sa femme. Enfin avec son ex-femme. Et puis avec Grace, sa fille qui grandissait sans qu'il ne puisse être là tous les jours. Il avait peur de ne pas être en mesure de la protéger, de la garder en sécurité. Le haïssait-elle pour devoir faire passer son boulot avant elle ? Avec Matt aussi il avait tout raté. Son petit frère qu'il avait juré de protéger était désormais un fugitif. Et lui n'avait rien pu faire pour l'arrêter. Il lui avait pointé une arme dessus. Son arme. Il avait menacé son propre frère. Et puis il l'avait regardé s'en aller. Sans rien faire de plus. Matt avait des problèmes et il ne l'avait pas aidé. Sans oublier son ancienne partenaire Grace, qui avait donné son prénom à sa fille. Assassinée parce qu'elle lui avait fait confiance. Et il y avait eu Meka. Tué lui aussi, parce qu'il était un flic et avait fait son boulot. Il avait lavé son nom mais était-ce suffisant pour rattacher toutes les erreurs qu'il avait pu faire ? Des erreurs il lui semblait qu'il y en avait tant qu'il pourrait en écrire tout un roman.

Mais il n'avait pas le cœur à ça ce soir. Plus le cœur à grand-chose à vrai dire. Il avait été aveugle et avait payé le prix fort. Mais à bien y réfléchir il n'était pas mécontent d'avoir rejoint Hawaii malgré toutes les déceptions que cela avait entrainé. Il y avait rencontré Steve. Et puis Chin et Kono. Des têtes brûlées, des Hawaiiens, des surfeurs, des mangeurs de pizzas à l'ananas, des conducteurs fous, des flics ne suivant pas la procédure. Mais des amis surtout. De bons coéquipiers. Intérieurement il était heureux de s'être rendu à la maison de John McGarrett le même jour que Steve avait décidé d'y aller. Peut-être que s'il ne s'y était jamais rendu et n'avait jamais visé le Navy Seal avec son arme, peut-être n'aurait-il jamais connu le 5-0. Ils lui avaient redonné de l'espoir tous les trois. Toujours là dans les coups durs. Un peu comme sa précédente équipe dans le New Jersey. Les six mois qu'il avait passé au sein du HPD avaient été agréables aussi, il y avait fait des bonnes rencontres, comme Meka. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose que le 5-0. Parfois il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé une famille depuis longtemps perdue. Il en était même venu à apprécier Steve, ce grand brun qui lui avait paru tellement arrogant et sûr de lui au départ, s'attirant autant d'ennuis que possible. Les débuts n'avaient pas été faciles, leurs personnalités opposées entrant systématiquement en conflit. Et puis ils avaient réussi à s'entendre. Et aujourd'hui même si jamais il ne l'avouerait, il en était venu à réellement apprécier son partenaire. De la même manière qu'il aimait Chin et Kono. Il savait qu'avec eux il serait toujours soutenu durant une intervention. Mais aussi en dehors du cadre de leur boulot. Et c'est ce qui importait le plus à ses yeux.

Alors quand il entendit des voix à l'extérieur, deux masculines et une féminine, riant et semblant se diriger vers son appartement, il se permit un sourire. Quand son partenaire frappa à sa porte, flanqué des deux cousins il fut heureux d'aller leur ouvrir pour passer une soirée en leur compagnie, délaissant pour le moment ses regrets et ses cauchemars, savourant juste le fait de passer sa soirée avec ceux qu'il en était venu à considérer comme sa propre famille.


End file.
